


Blanc or Rouge?

by Septima_Severina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arno is bisexual, F/M, Freeform, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima_Severina/pseuds/Septima_Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU. Arno is the owner of the Café Theatre, where it also sells wines from the famous Chateau from France. You and your friends have made a reservation for the Café’s grand opening exclusive event. You find out that he is so talented and excellence – you’re fascinated by him so much, but you’re not sure that what his sexual orientation is. You don’t mind if his sexual orientation isn’t straight; you hope that he can date a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanc or Rouge?

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted them on Arno Dorian Imagine Blog at Tumblr. And then, I realise that I have an account on AO3 too. So, I decide to post them here for 
> 
> people who love Arno but don't on tumblr, but on AO3 instead. :)

**Suggestive Listening** : [Sugar – Elaine Dame](https://elainedame.bandcamp.com/track/sugar) 

This oneshot is based on [this](https://youtu.be/GEb_z-JJ2Jk?list=PLK_EFmJXKIKUZfSQxJB8SWFY-Eokxxqsd) video 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

            (Y/N) and her friends entered the stylishly decorated building. The black board in front of the building said; ‘Opening Tomorrow’. They could access the place, because they were the very first group of clients – who had made the reservation in the grand opening event.

 

This building was the Café, named ‘Café Theatre’. (Y/N) knew from the advertisement that the owner was one of the best gourmets and sommeliers; he had received a bunch of certificates from France. She certainly believed; his tastes would be magnificent and exquisite.

 

They stopped by the foyer, with a stone arch, glasses of water in their hands – wondering that why the staffs, who had just welcomed them as they entered, didn’t follow them. But, while (Y/N) drank water from her glass, the male voice was suddenly filled the foyer;

 

“ _Bonjour, Mesdames and Messieurs_!”

 

The man who greeted them was a tall young man, in [Saint Laurent’s 3 pieces suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/11/db/8e/11db8e0c8923e1faa9356efe2778a0e5.jpg) and shiny leather shoes, with charming smile on his handsome face.

 

“My name is Arno Dorian. I will bring the five of you to experience the art of wine tasting – for all this evening!”

 

He said, widening his arms. (Y/N) came here with just only three friends, she wondered that how could he see them as the group of five.

 

“Excuse me, Monsieur Dorian.” She opposed by raising her hand and calling him, “I believe we have just only four in our group, where do you find the fifth men here?”

 

“Oh, Madame, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about it.” Arno said, “He would be here a little bit late.” He replied with the very sweet smile. It made (Y/N)’s heart skipped a beat – a little bit.

 

‘No, he isn’t my type at all.’ She told herself, trying to forget about the feeling – that might be only just _a little distraction_. And then, there would be nothing, at all.

 

Arno Dorian invited his guests to follow his lead. But before they went through the arch, all of them were stopped by the presence of the man – who dressed well, as neatly as Arno. He walked toward them like he was a noble man or likewise.

 

“Bonjour Arno,” He said with French accent, winking at Arno and turning to the rest people. “ _Bonjour, vous le monde_.”

 

“And this is the fifth people in our group, Monsieur Donatian Sade.” Arno, seemed like, unwillingly introduced the man – he even blushed a little, as (Y/N) noticed it.

 

She felt a little disheartened; nevertheless, she told herself that there was nothing.

 

“ _Hé bien_ , I think we should move on.”

 

The Café’s owner led his clients to another room; it was below from the ground floor. (Y/N) suddenly knew that it was the wine room.

 

The [room](https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5210/5370012209_9a1308c3a1.jpg) wasn’t too big or too small; it could contain six or seven people, it surrounded by winekeepers – from the ceiling to the floor. As she could estimate; there were about thousand bottles of wine in this room.

 

At the centre of the room, there was a rounded table with utensils and wine glasses. The room was bathed with oranges light; it made this room much more luxurious and romantic.

 

“First, I recommend you to try something light for the beginning; Sauvignon Blanc, or Flumé Blanc!”

 

Arno declared as his clients sat on the chairs, grabbing a bottle from a shelf.

 

“This is the principle grapes of Château Margaux, from Loire Valley. Before you drink, just smell it. You would smell the spicy, floral and mineral. That because of the soil, which founded near the Loire River.”

 

(Y/MF/N) was trying to smell wine by inclining a glass; his action wasn’t right. Sade (who sat next to him) helped him to smell it properly, but it became a little molesting. Arno had noticed this, so, he came to help her friend instead.

 

‘Oh, does he jealous?’ (Y/N) thought to herself. She started to analyse that Monsieur Dorian and Monsieur Sade’s relationship would be unordinary for sure.

 

And if she didn’t over-analysing, since she saw Sade and Arno met each other’s eyes about ten times. Particularly with Sade, he countlessly smiled and sent amount of amorous gaze to another French man.

 

Yet, still, (Y/N) involuntarily and frequently looked at Arno – while he had been explaining the trivia and information about wines. And she had gained a little hope, as he looked at her and smiled, broadly. She couldn’t help herself on smiling back at him. 

 

‘Love at first sight?’ She thought again, then shrugging lightly; ‘It’s f*cking ridiculous. Maybe Monsieur Dorian just has a company already.’

 

So she tried to keep her mind with the art of the wines. Not to be distracted by the young, handsome and charming sommelier.

 

“Taste it; as it’s blended with the imparted spicy. You see?”

 

Some of the guests weren’t sure about the taste; nevertheless, they sipped the wine. As Arno continuing;

 

“It’s the perfect mix of sour green fruits – like apple, pears or gooseberry – with bell pepper and mown grass. That is why we pair it with Seafood, sushi and poultry dishes.”

 

“I don’t feel anything at all.” (Y/FF/N), who sat next to (Y/N), whimpered.

 

“Just play it cool.” She replied quietly.

 

“Oh, come on.” Her friend sighed, “I bet you neither smelling nor tasting those ‘perfect mix’ like me.”

 

(Y/N) didn’t care at all. She continued sipping her Sauvignon Blanc in her hand, while Arno had been pulling the second bottle out. And yes, her eyes were on him again.

 

Oh…holy crap, why he was still often meeting her eyes. And – if she wasn’t wrong – she felt that they were for her only.

 

“ _Bien_ , we still stick with the lighter whites. We would cross the Alpes to Italian Peninsular. Yes! Our next one is Pinot Grigio. It could be called as ‘Malvoisie’ in Loire and ‘Pinot Gris’ for entire of France. Nevertheless, I choose the Venetian Pinot Grigio for you all; you could taste the fine and original liquor.”

 

They tasted all lighter whites and moved into the medium to heavy. Once, the Chardonnay touched (Y/N)’s tongue, she almost spitted it out. Since she thought it was uncivilised, if she do that.

 

As she swallowed it all, Arno began again;

 

“Now you might thing; this is too harsh. But swallow them, then, drinking this.”

 

The waiter has poured water into the glasses. She quickly drank it, while thought that what if she would spit it out?

 

Next to her was her friend, both right and left. They might think that she played a prank on them (Since she was the one in the group, who always played mostly pranks).

 

But, her friends were doing so already… The liquid from their mouth just hit Arno, right on his face. He jumped a little and exclaimed in higher pitch than his usual voice. 

 

“Mon Dieu!”

 

“ _La la…Mon Cheri_!” Also, Sade exclaimed, too. He spoke in French quickly, as he tried to find some clean cloth around him.

 

The waiter gingerly handed Sade a cloth. Sade took it, starting to wipe Arno’s face.

 

So, from the point, where (Y/N) was standing, she couldn’t see anything else – but Sade’s act of affection on Arno. She could hear them said something in French. Sade’s voice was so sweet and truly cares about Arno – as he squeezed Arno’s hands, face and here and there.

 

‘Alright.’ She sighed lightly, and thought that it was unfortunate for her; there’s no luck for her – Monsieur Dorian and Monsieur Sade were obviously lovers.

 

Nevertheless, if she had staring at them scrutinisingly and thoroughly – she would see the truth behind Sade’s back – because Arno’s face, was far more than happy or sort of.

 

“Stop touching me!” He said in low voice, but Sade was still smiling and kept continuing the action.

 

“Come on, don’t be shy.” Sade voice was still sweet as honey, while he had touching Arno’s face.

 

“I said, stop! Don’t you see, the guests are waiting for me to exceed this activity?”

 

Arno wriggled under Sade’s touches, he could be free again. This time, he stroked his face and continuing about the wines again – of course – with smile on his face again.

 

“Okay, then, I think we should keep continuing – how do you find _Les Vins Rogues_? As always, I recommend you to taste the lightest at first…And I present you – the Pinot Noir!”

 

The light violet-red liquid was brought to everyone in the room. As Arno proceeded;

 

“The Pinot Noir should taste like either cherry or strawberry or plum – or all of three fruits. But not only fruity taste, which would appear in its content, also the tea-leaf and the damp earth too….”

 

(Y/N) hardly remembered what the Sommelier had said and explained; she just listened to the guide to taste all the wines – Pinot Noir and after and after – until the programme had reached its final part.

 

She only remembered; she and her friends would get the privileges on discounting ten percent for foods and drinks – about one year. And then, Arno bade farewell to all of the guests. As he did an air kiss for her, she could smell the light cologne from his neck – also she could feel some electric sparked through her body.

 

“I hope that you would come again, Madame.”

 

He winked at her before he bade farewell to Donatien Sade.

 

Sade hugged him as if they were lovers. She even saw Sade tried to kiss Arno;

 

“ _Non,_ you lunatic!” He yelled, trying hard to move his face away from another man’s lips.

 

“ _Non, non, non._ Don’t be shy my handsome.”

 

“Er....I think I should go now.” (Y/N) decided to leave, thinking that she might be a third wheel for the couple. “See you again next time, Monsieur Dorian.”

 

“Ma-----” Arno was about to halt her. But it was too late – (Y/N) suddenly turned around, walking through the door, as Sade kissed him.

 

“He won’t date me, obviously….” She whistled and shrugged, before regrouping with her friends. They were waiting for her at the footpath right in front of the Café Theatre.

 

But, once in a while, she heard the footsteps of a running man behind her. She turned away – Arno was following her.

 

“Hold on, please.” He said as he panted a little bit.

 

“Yes? What is it?”

 

“I think you might forget this.”

 

Arno handed her a card. It was his mobile phone’s number and his social media’s addresses, then he bent to whisper in her ear;

 

“Call me, Madame…” He paused for she could introduce herself again – though he already knew from her reservation.

 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)” She answered. “I don’t think that the Monsieur in your restaurant would allow you to pick up my call.”

 

“Then I would call you, instead, Madame (Y/L/N). He couldn’t stop me from calling such _une si belle femme_ – like you are.”

 

“And how could you call me, if I haven’t given you my number yet.”

 

“Tell me…” His voice was soft and sweet, “And I would call you after the closing time, if we could discuss about tomorrow evening – like which type would you prefer at dinner, white or red.”

 

“Oh…” (Y/N) raised her brows. Yet, one thing was still on her mind. “So, you’re asking me on a date, aren’t you? I think you’re gonna spend your time with your partner. I think – if you call me, he would gonna be mad or something.”

 

“He won’t mind.” Arno smiled widely.

 

“Then…” She wrote her number and social media’s addresses; dropping the piece of paper into his suit’s pocket and leaning to him.

 

“Don’t make me wait for so long, Monsieur Dorian.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
